Songs
Original Songs Season 1 Pirates of Panache Cast of "Pirates of Panache" - Hamburger Dinner Theater We drink, we loot, we rape, we shoot We sing, we dance, we twirl, we prance We're the Pirates of Panache Da-Ding-Ding Gene, Linda and Bob Belcher -'' Burger Wars'' (Gene:) Da-ding-ding *Repeat several times* Da-ding-ding-dong a-dinga-a-dinga-a-dinga-a-ding a-dinga-a-dinga-a-DOONG! (Linda:) A ding-dong Bobby go! C'mon Bob, show us your ding-ding! (Bob:) Ding-ding Da-ding-ding DADADADADADADADA-DING! Weekend at Mort's The Belcher Family - Weekend at Mort's Weekend at Mort's We're gonna have a weekend at Mort's (Louise only) Uh! Uh! Uh! Weekend at Mort's We're gonna have a weekend at Mort's Wingman Ron - Lobsterfest Wingman Soaring with the eagles Wingman He's trying to help you out Wingman Wingman Wingman Wingman Wingmaaan Season 2 Taffy Butt Cyndi Lauper - The Belchies Teddy was right about the treasure In the butt The next day you will see Taff is washed up on the beach And, oh, my God, is that a gold bar? The wave just washed him out far The kids didn't look close enough In the taffy butt. You have a taffy butt. There's treasure in that butt. I want that taffy butt. Ay yi yi yi yi! Taffy butt. It's such a... taffy butt! There's gold there in that butt. Give me some taffy butt. Ay yi yi yi yi! Taffy butt. Oh, I want the taffy butt. Give me, give me, Give me some taffy butt. Ay yi yi yi yi! Bad Girls Unknown - Bad Tina, St. Vincent - Bob's Buskers link, (bold denotes parts only sung in episode) Bad girls don't like to go to Dog Prom and bad girls don't wanna pay for lip balm I don't wanna be this bad I don't wanna be this bad Bad girls make mean announcements at lunch and bad girls think that you're being a boob punch I don't wanna be this bad I don't wanna be this bad Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad girls like to fight with their moms and bad girls don't use pads as tampons I don't wanna be this bad I don't wanna be this bad Bad girls don't wanna go to college and bad girls rip off all your doll's heads I don't wanna be this bad I don't wanna be this bad Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! (spoken:) I was always the good girl, but then I fell in with the wrong crowd. Now I'm mouthing off to my mom and skipping school. Are the boys and their cute butts really worth all this? WATCHOUT!!!! (sung:) Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Season 3 Candy! Unknown - Full Bars Candy! candycandycandycandycandycandycandycandycandycandy Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! Diarrhea Linda Belcher - Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks Running down the gutter with a piece of bread and butter Diarrhea *two raspberries* Diarrhea *two raspberries* Running down the gutter with a piece of bread and butter Diarrhea *two raspberries* Diarrhea *two raspberries* Some people think it's funny but it's reall wet and runny Diarrhea *two raspberries* Diarrhea *two raspberries* Sorry we're late. Bob had diarrhea! *Laughs* What? (Gene:) I love you mom. Pass The Cranberry Sauce Linda Belcher - An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal Pass the cranberry sauce We're having mashed potatoes! Oh the turkey looks great Thank you for loving me (Bob: Lin) Thank you for being there (Please) Thank you for loving me (Oh god) Everyone's thankin' The whole world's thankin' you (Lin, stop, please, stop) Thankin' us for thankin' you Kill the turkey (Lin!) Pip's Potato Chips Jingle Doug - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Pop in a Pip's (???) potato chips CRUNCH! Bob's Burgers Jingle Gene - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Have a feast, For your face, Have a burger at Bald Bob's! Mort's Jingle Gene & Mort - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene If you got yourself a stiff Don't dump it in a ditch Take your corpse to Mort's (Mort:) THAT'S ME! Break up with Courtney Song Louise - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Told you to break up with Courtney and you didn't listen and now you're stuck with her forever SO SUCK IT! Big Old Buns Doug - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum Blazing beef, and big old buns! Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-BUN-BUN! Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum BUN-BUN! Two People Linda Belcher - My Fuzzy Valentine Two people, Together forever, Security in life Someone to love ya, Instead of being all alone, Such a lonely existence - I'd kill myself! Electric Love (see 'Electric Love') T.I.N.A. Jimmy Pesto - Two for Tina T is for the way you take my breath away I is for the way I like it when you take my breath away N is for noone else takes my breath away and A is for Asthma that is a disease that takes people's breath away! Going to Florida Linda - It Snakes a Village Going to Florida Going to Florida Sunshiney, Florida now-ow Going to Florida Florida, Florida Everyone's going somehow Going to Florida Tropical Florida Manatees Florida now. Gene's Snake Song Gene - It Snakes a Village I'm not afraid of ghosts I'm not afraid of sharks I'm not afraid of cancer I'm just afraid of snakes They really creep me out Where are their arms and legs? It's not okay! Girls Being Girls Gene - The Kids Run the Restaurant Girls, being girls, being girls, being girls, girl group The Kids Run the Restaurant Linda - The Kids Run the Restaurant (spoken:) Hit it. Oh, he did. (sung:) When Bob sees blood and screams and passes out Then Mr. Fisch checks in and cashes out What more do you want when kids run the restaurant? (spoken:) Hey, sailor. Ooh, nice pants. (sung:) Marshmallow played a game of Surgery Sam And all this 'cause Bob cut his hand What more do you want when kids run the restaurant? Linda's chanting remix Linda, boys, girls - Carpe Museum (Linda:) Boom, chaka, boom, chaka, boom, boom, boom (Boys and Girls:) Boom, chaka, boom, chaka, boom, boom, boom (Linda:) Weeda, weeda, weina, weina, weina, wang (Boys and Girls:) Weeda, weeda, weina, weina, weina, wang (Linda:) Boys are from Mars, Girls are from Venus, I've got a yum-yum, you've got a penis (Boys:)Boys are from Mars (Girls:) Girls are from Venus (Boys and Girls:) I've got a yum-yum, you've got a penis (Linda:) Boom, chaka, boom, chaka, wang (Boys and Girls:) Boom, chaka, boom, chaka, wang (Linda:) Weeda, weeda, weina, boom, boom, boom (Boys and Girls:) Weeda, weeda, weina, boom, boom, boom (Linda:) Chaka, weina, wang, weina, chaka, weina (Boys and Girls:) Chaka, weina, wang, weina, chaka, weina (Linda:) Boom, chaka, wang, weina, boom, boom (Boys and Girls:) Boom, chaka, wang, weina, boom, boom (Linda:) Shake your hips, wiggle your butt Drop your pants, pick 'em back up Weeda, weeda, weina, chaka, weeda, weeda, weina, chaka Weeda, weeda, weina, chaka, weeda, weeda It's electric Unknown, Tina - The Unnatural You can't see it It's electric! (Tina:) Boogie woogie woogie You gotta feel it It's electric! Ooh, it's shakin' It's electric! (Tina:) Boogie woogie woogie ????????????????????? She sure got the boogie Now you can't hold it It's electric! (Tina:) Boogie woogie woogie Season 4 Kids, We're Coming For You Unknown - A River Runs Through Bob Kids, we're coming for you Underwear, flying in the air We're coming for you, now we're falling We're snacking and tubing and laughing and splashing and craaaaaaaaawling Thundergirls skit song Thundergirls troop leader and Thundergirls - A River Runs Through Bob Rain, rain flash, flash Thundergirls wear a Thunder, uhh, sash. Tina's Thundergirl Song Tina Belcher - A River Runs Through Bob (Sample from Thundergirls skit song) Honor, friendship, trust, integrity french braids, sunscreen, skits and jellybeans (repeat sample) Tundergirls are vowed to sing this song of nature, friends and things. (spoken:) I'll be a thundergirl, till I'm six feet under-girl, uhh, that's right, I'll be a Th... Candy Randy Unknown - Fort Night Who's that guy He knows all the sweets Who's that guy He mapped out the streets Candy Randy It's my favorite blog Just don't tell my mom. Quickie Kiss It Unknown - Seaplane! Quicky Kiss-it Quicky Kiss-it Quicky Kiss-it Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah Quicky Kiss-it Whoo! Quicky Kiss-it She's kissin', she's kissin' She's kissin' so quick Quicky Kiss-it Ooh! Quicky Kiss-it Uh-huh, Quicky Kiss-it Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah Quicky Kiss-it, Uh-huh, Quicky Kiss-it Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah Derek Dematopolis Gayle and Linda - Purple Rain-union Derek Dematopolis Your neck hair makes me weak. Won’t you enter my Acropolis and make my yogurt Greek? Derek. Derek. Let’s you and me make a we-union. Derek. Derek. Let’s you and me make a we-union. To-night. To-night. To-night. To-night. 2 out of 5 Linda-Purple Rain-union I’ve still got 2 out of 5, I’ve still got 2 out of 5, I’ve still got 2 out of 5 sexy parts I’ve still got my sexy parts, and I’ve got 2 out of 5, I’ve still got 2 out of 5 This is down here but it should be up there This is kind of loose and I think it might tear This is lumpy Yeah it’s lumpy This is saggy Yeah it’s flabby When I bend down I pee a little bit But it’s not bad Not bad for having three kids! Or three cats! Jingle in the Jungle Unknown - Christmas in the Car Hoo, ha, hoo, ha (animal screeching) Hoo, ha, hoo, ha Jingle in the jungle, hope you bringle me a bundle Tingle on my tingle Santa, bring my favorite thingles Some mittens for the monkeys but make sure they're pretty funky Some leggings for the lion, but remember he's size nine Frogs and gators and monkeys immense Everybody jingle to the jungle dance We have candles and lights and jingle Slumber Party Fashion Show Unknown - Slumber Party Slumber party fashion show Lookin’ good from head to toe Slumber party fashion show Lookin’ good from head to toe Slumber party fashion show Lookin’ good from head to toe Slumber party fashion show Ooh! Ah Ooh! Ah Ooh! Ah Ooh! Ah It’s Not Magic, It’s Tragic Unknown - Presto Tina-o It’s not magic, it’s tragic. Ooh, she’ll take the straitjacket. It’s not magic, it’s tragic. (scatting) It’s not magic, it’s tragic. Ooh, she’ll take the straitjacket. Abracadabra-ca-dab! "The Equestranauts" theme song The Belcher Family and Teddy A bond of friendship, greater than any force in the universe, A bond of friendship, greater than any force in the universe Mini and Peggy-sis, flying in clouds so high Headhorn and Chariot, come to my place tonight Equestranauts, we're brothers forever Equestranauts, we're bonded together Bonded together, Equestranauts Equestranauts "Mr. Dancefloor" Fanny - Wharf Horse or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town Part 1 and World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Who's that knocking on my door? Ooh it's Mr. Dancefloor Everyone is/Everybody's looking fancy Things are about to get dancy Others Cosmos is On ''The Belcher Family - Bento Box Entertainment YouTube channel (Louise:) We've got some new to share so let's have a talk (Tina:) In March and April and May were on at seven o'clock (All:) But it's not our faaaaaaaaaaault, it's not our fault It's 'cause Cosmos is ooooooooooooooon, It's 'cause Cosmos is ooooooooooooooon Stayin' Up Till Midnight The Belcher Family - Behind Bob's Burgers YouTube channel (Louise:) Stayin' up till Midnight (Tina:) Stayin' up till Midnight (Louise:) Stayin' up till Midnight, Uhh! (Gene:) Stayin' up till Midnight, Uhh! (Louise:) On New Years Eve its alright (Bob and Linda:) On New Years Eve its alright (Louise:) You get to stay up after Midnight (Bob, Linda and Gene:) You get to stay up after Midnight (Tina:) But I'm tired, uh so tired (Louise:) No! Stayin' up till midnight (Tina joins in:) Stayin' up till midnight (Louise:) Uhh! (Gene joins in:) Stayin; up till midnight (Linda joins in:) Stayin' up till midnight (All:) Stayin' up till Midnight (x2) Real Songs Season 1 If You Were Here Thompson Twins - Sheesh! Cab, Bob? Playing when Tina kisses Jimmy Jr. Season 2 The Ballad of Gilligan's Island Linda (written by Sherwood Schwartz and George Wyle) - Burgerboss Linda hums the tune when she arrives at the yacht club. One Way or Another Gayle (originally performed by Blondie) - Dr. Yap (Episode) Playing when Gayle attempts to seduce Bob repeatedly. Fantasy Earth, Wind and Fire - Bad Tina Playing when Tina reads out her friend fiction to the school. Season 3 We Go Together Courtney Wheeler (originally from the musical "Grease") - The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene Playing during a montage where Courtney attempts to get close to Gene. Father Christmas The Kinks - God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins Plays during a montage of Chet's window displays. You're the Best Hugo Habercore (originally performed by Joe Esposito) - Nude Beach Plays during a montage of Bob and Hugo competing in the 'Nudecathlon'. Concerto No. 2 in G minor, Op. 8, RV 315 From Vivaldi's "Four Seasons" - O.T.: The Outside Toilet Plays when Gene activates the bidet function on the toilet. tune is later whistled by both Gene and Tim Jones (Max Flush). Baby Hold On Eddie Money - O.T.: The Outside Toilet Plays when Gene says "that's what I call easy money", the toilet misinterprets it as 'Eddie Money' and proceeds to play the track. A cover version of the song performed by John Roberts plays over the end credits. The Star Spangled Banner Tina (National anthem of the United States of America) Sung by Tina before the baseball game Bob organizes to prove that the Deuce is a fake. Season 4 Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) John Roberts (originally performed by C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams) - A River Runs Through Bob An easy listening cover of the 1990 hit plays when the camping couple begin their 'ritual trust', introduced as their ritual trust music. You Oughta Know Bob (originally performed by Alanis Morissette) Bob sings the song on the karaoke machine after joining the students for some beer at the frat house. Jingle Bells Linda, Tina, Gene and Louise (written by James Lord Pierpoint) Linda sings the song while honking the horn to get Gary (unseen at this point) to stop honking his. Macarena Unknown, with additional instrumentation from The Klezbians (originally performed by Los Del Rio) - Mazel-Tina Performed by the Klezbians as part of the Bat Mitzvah entertainment Chicken Dance The Klezbians (written by Werner Thomas) - Mazel-Tina Performed by the Klezbians as part of the Bat Mitzvah entertainment Hava Nagila Tina (traditional) - Mazel-Tina Sung by Tina over the end credits, instrumental version plays during Tammy's hora. Season 5 Dim All the Lights Donna Summer (with Bob singing over) - Dawn of the Peck Bob puts the song on while at home alone, he begins to dance and sing to it. Love Is in Control (Finger on the Trigger) Donna Summer (with Bob singing over) - Dawn of the Peck Plays over the end credits, again with Bob singing and dancing.